House-Mates
by Franky Potato
Summary: Clarke, Octavia, and Raven have all moved into an on campus house, but have trouble finding the perfect 4th housemate. Lexa fits the bill, but her new found relationship with Clarke becomes strained when Octavia sets her eyes on Lexa. (Clarke must hide their relationship from a jealous Octavia. College AU, Clexa shenanigans. Open to prompts).
1. The Party

With a huff Clarke settled down on her new bed, in her new room, at her new school. Clarke hated moving. She hated the endless packing and unpacking, the struggle of lifting heavy items from one place to another. Honestly, Clarke could do without ever moving again. Fortunately her new living situation will be much more enjoyable than the war it was to get here. Clarke was to be moving into an on campus house with her two best friends Raven and Octavia. The small run-down home had four decently sized bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, complete with a moderately sized living area, and a quaint kitchen. The only problem was the spare bedroom.

The three girls had discussed using the spare room as an office space of some sort, but eventually the appeal of a lower rent was more favorable. Eventually, the trio stumbled upon one Lexa Heda. Lexa was an incoming transfer student. Raven had seen an ad placement on the Ark university facebook page, looking for roommates. Within a few weeks Lexa had officially become the fourth occupant.

Although Raven had been in contact with the mysterious roommate, Clarke nor Octavia had ever seen so much as a picture of Lexa. They knew her name and a general idea of her personality. She has athletic, yet sophisticated and intelligent, she was captain of the debate team, and the softball team, and was relatively reserved (at least according to Raven, who had been in contact with her via Facebook). Clarke had never really been interested in facebook stalking the new addition to the household. She figured she would just wait to get to know Lexa herself.

Clarke had finished unpacking (finally) and now lay exhausted on her bed. The other girls had yet to arrive, and Clarke was anxious to see her friends (and new acquaintance) once again. Before she knew it, her eyelids began to feel heavy, and Clarke began to drift off into sleep.

When she awoke, Clarke found herself staring back up into the most beautiful pair of blue green eyes she had ever seen. _Damn _was all Clarke could think before she realized the awkward situation she had awoke to. The girl stood back quickly and presumed a solid stance and a stoic expression. _Who the hell is this Angel and why is she in my bedroom? Not that I'm complaining or anything, _thought Clarke.

Clarke took a moment to take in the intruders appearance. She had golden skin, tanned from long hours in the sun. Her muscles were lean but sturdy and solid, defined in some areas. Long chestnut waves cascaded past her shoulders. Her expression remained unaffected by Clarke's lingering gaze. That is until Clarke's eyes landed on the woman's full pink lips, they moved quickly, without hesitation, and with confidence. It was then she realized the intruder was talking to her.

"What?" Clarke blurted out. _Smooth Griffin. Smooth_

"I said my name is Lexa and I'm your new roommate. Has anyone else claimed bedrooms, or am I free to chose?"

Clarke blushed at her obvious annoyance and stuttered out a meek "No"

"No, no one else has chosen yet? Or no, you can't just choose your own?"

Clarke's face grew redder by the minute, "no, no one else has arrived yet".

With that Lexa turned on her heel and left Clarke's room swiftly, softly closing the door behind her. Clarke groaned and pressed her palms to her eyes. _Why? Why can't I just have a normal conversation with a pretty girl for once? Why? _

Clarke's phone buzzed on her nightstand and she begrudgingly rolled over to access it.

"On my way! Flat tire halfway through :( B there soon" - Octavia

A few minutes later, Clarke received a message from Raven as well.

"sorry I'm so late, Wick forgot his favorite wrench and we had to go back :( I'm pulling in now." - Raven

Great, her friends were finally arriving and could help her diffuse the awkward silence between her new housemate and herself.

Of her friends, Octavia arrived first. Clarke politely helped the shorter girl with her belongings. Octavia's move in took sufficiently less time than Clarke's own, and the friends resigned to the small kitchen area. Octavia situated herself on the bleak counter top with a warm cup of coffee between her petite hands. Clarke on the other hand, leaned against the table, and warmed herself on a cup of hot cocoa _her favorite_.

"So any news from the others?" questioned Octavia.

"Well, Raven is supposed to be here soon." said Clarke.

"What about the new girl?" Octavia said eagerly, "have you seen her yet?"

Clarke looked suspiciously into the mischievous eyes of her housemate, "uhmmm, why?"

"Because Clarke! Last night I Facebook stalked her and she's freaking HOT!" Octavia was practically bouncing off her place on the counter. "And, her page says she's interested in women!" Now Clarke was sure there was space between Octavia's rear and the surface of the counter. The new information took a minute or two to thoroughly sink into Clarke's brain, but once it did, Clarke would have a hard time forgetting it. Obviously Clarke knew she was hot. She only awoke to find the most beautiful girl Clarke had ever seen, practically floating above her.

At that moment Lexa appeared from her room, wearing short running shorts and a tight black tank top. She hardly noticed the two girls in the room (she thankfully missed Octavia nearly fall off the counter and Clarke nearly drop her mug of cocoa all down Octavia's backside). She merely changed the song on her iPod and left the house without a word.

"Oooo, mysterious I like it!" squealed Octavia.

A few days had passed since the initial move in day, and the girls decided to throw a party before classes started. Raven's boyfriend Wick had just turned 21, and offered to supply the alcohol. Before she knew it, Raven an Octavia had a full blown kegger planned for the upcoming saturday. Clarke didn't have much interest in parties, and it didn't seem like Lexa did either.

Clarke found herself thinking about the reserved girl a lot lately. Her toned skin, blue green eyes, and long waves of hair. Clarke's room was right next to Lexa's, and she could often hear music playing low. Clarke found herself straining to catch a lyric, a melody, anything so that she might recognize the song and strike a conversation with the beautiful girl.

Octavia obsessed maybe a bit more then Clarke did. She wore lower cut tank tops, and began doing "home exercises" that apparently consisted of a lot of provocative stretches, or bending over whenever Lexa passed by. Lexa took no notice and barely regarded Octavia (or anyone's) presence.

Saturday night rolled around and sure enough, the party was insane. Clarke couldn't even hear herself think. Lexa had confined herself to her bedroom, and Clarke was tempted to join the brunette.

Clarke was determined to find a quiet place before the night was over. With a groan Clark attempted to escape the noise in her bedroom, only two find two students Clarke has never even seen before, half naked in her bed. Unfortunately for her, the two lovers couldn't hear Clarke's complaints over the thumping bass so she decided to evade the socialization elsewhere. Clarke glanced at Lexa's closed door. Her room was farther down the hall, farther from the obnoxious stereo. Eventually curiosity got the better of her, and Clarke made her way from the spot on the couch over to Lexa's door. Before she could get there she was stopped by Bellamy, Octavia's older brother.

"CLLaaaaaaarke!" he slurred, "BABE come on! Where is party Clarke!" Bellamy attempted several times to coerce Clarke into "joining the fun" but Clarke held fast, and tried to push past the inebriated boy. Bellamy was far too wasted to stand however, and decided the best course of action was to support himself on Clarke. Lexa had then ventured from her room to grab refreshments when she made eye contact with Clarke. The girl first looked angry, maybe even disappointed, but as soon as it had appeared the look faded and was replaced by Lexa's typical stormy glare.

Clarke took this as a chance to slip past Bellamy, causing him to nearly fall before he just barely caught himself. Clarke speed past the crowd of intoxicated dancers before she nearly ran straight into Lexa herself. Lexa looked annoyed.

"Can I sleep with you?" Clarke didn't realize how that sounded until the words in her head became audible. Lexa's eyebrows rose sharply as she stared incredulously at the blonde.

"Are you drunk?" questioned Lexa, Clarke blushed.

"No, I meant can I sleep in your room? My room is too noisy and there's currently straight people shacking up in my bed". Lexa looked at her oddly.

"You say straight people as if you are not one yourself" Lexa's lips formed the tiniest of smiles, and Clarke mentally cursed herself for dropping her gaze to meet them.

"I'm not," Clarke said, her voice wavering. More confidently this time, "I'm bisexual" Clarke stated.

Lexa's lips definitely turned upwards at this fact, Clarke decided not to think about it too much.

"Come on, you can stay with me."

Lexa's room looked how Clarke had imagined it would. _Not that she had imagined it or anything, that would be weird. _The walls were a neutral tone, her bedding a dark grey. A small, pristine desk sat in the corner. Lexa had settled a small black love-seat near the window. Clarke couldn't imagine how she had managed to move the couch in by herself. There weren't many pictures lining the walls or shelves. A few of what Clarke assumed was her family. But she didn't see many friends in Lexa's room.

"You can take my bed tonight, I'll sleep here" Lexa threw a small blanket and pillow on the adjacent couch and situated herself.

"No! Please I don't want to be an inconvenience, I'll take the couch." pleaded Clarke. Lexa simply looked at her. She gave no response, just moved herself further onto the couch.

It had been about and hour or so since they had decided to turn in for the night, but Clarke wasn't sleeping. The music had since died down and she had no idea what time it was. She couldn't take her eyes of the sleeping form across from here. Lexa had her back to her but Clarke could still make out the steady rise and fall of her chest. She traced the curves of Lexa's side with her eyes, and desperately wanted to do the same with her hands. Clarke had no idea when it hit her, but she was definitely hot for Lexa right now. Sure, the girl was unbelievably attractive. Strong muscles, tanned skin, radiant eyes, and thick full hair. Clarke wanted to thread her fingers through chestnut locks and pull. Pretty soon, Clarke was aching with need. Her breathing became heavy and hoarse. Lexa lay seemingly unaware of Clarke's desperation.

"Jesus are you okay?" Startle by the sudden noise, Clarke stiffens, her face turning red, Lexa was awake. Clarke couldn't speak. She hardly knew this girl. Yes she managed a few small conversations around the house. But Lexa was nearly a stranger to Clarke. And now that stranger had just caught her picturing sex with her.

Lexa rolled over to take in Clarke's appearance. Clarke was flustered and red, breathing heavily. Once again, one of Lexa's manicured eyebrows arched and Lexa stared at her quizzically. Clarke bit her lip to hide her shame.

For a moment they just sat there. Clarke looking terrified and breathless, Lexa stunned but not horrified. After a seemingly endless minute, Lexa rose from the small couch and approached Clarke. Out of reflex Clarke turned onto her back, arms beside her head, still staring into Lexa's eyes. For the first time since their meeting, Lexa looked unsure, maybe even nervous.

"Were you thinking about me?" She asked hesitantly. Clarke couldn't even dignify herself with a response. She just sat there speechless, and continued to hold Lexa's eye. Taking her lack of response as an affirmation, Lexa smirked. She straddled Clarke's waist and spread her fingers over Clarke's exposed stomach.

"You're cold" she stated. _Funny, _Clarke thought, _everything feels on fire right now._

Lexa leaned down, and pressed her palms over Clarke's wrists, her face inches from Clarke's own.

"Luckily, I know how to warm you up"

Lexa's final smirk motivated Clarke to surge forwards and capture Lexa's lips in her own. Kissing her passionately, Clarke tugged at her lips and held them between hers, kissing and nipping anywhere she could get to. Clarke felt a slight moan resound in Lexa's throat and took it as a sign to move forward. She slipped her hands under the hem of Lexa's tank-top. brushing her fingertips over the warm, smooth skin she found there. Lexa shuttered.

"Okay but your hands actually are pretty cold" Clarke ignored the comment. She wanted Lexa, and she wanted her now. Clarke attempted to flip them, but as soon as Lexa hit the bed, she flipped again, pinning Clarke's arms above her head. She held her there, kissing her way down her neck, stopping at the valley of Clarke's breasts.

"Off". It was the only thing Clarke needed to hear. Within seconds Clarke was tearing off her top and soon Lexa was reaching around for the clasp of Clarke's bra. Lexa continued to hold down Clarke as she trailed her lips down Clarke's body. a trail of kisses lined down her breasts, past her stomach and to the very edge of her pajama pants. Lexa looked up at her and green eyes met lustful dark blue ones. Slowly, Lexa slid the elastic waistband down, again trailing light kisses up and down Clarke's legs. Clarke could hardly take it any more.

"Lexa, please" she whined, "Just fuck me".

Lexa heeded the desperate plea and quickly tore away Clarke's underwear. She swiped her tongue down inside of Clarke, tasting every inch of her. The blonde's hands clawed at fistfuls of brown hair as she let out a low moan. The sudden noise drove Lexa into extreme lust. The brunette roughly thrust two of her fingers into the blonde, curving them just slightly each time. Clarke threw back her head at the sudden rush. Clarke had good fucks, she even considered herself to be pretty decent at the exercise, but nothing compared to this. The sheer intensity of Lexa was enough to drive her over the edge. Clarke could feel her body heating up. Now Lexa had added another finger, pumping harder and faster than before. Her quick tongue made good work of Clarke's throbbing core. With each stroke of Lexa's experienced tongue and strong fingers, Clarke could literally feel her body edging nearer and nearer. Her muscles tensed. Her toes curled inwardly and Clark was now taking staggered breaths, struggling to breath in between pants and moans.

"Lex...Lexa.."Clarke moaned out, "I'm getting close". Lexa did not seem to need the forewarning. The stronger girl could sense it, she was well aware of the effect she was having on the blonde. However, Lexa did begin to pump faster and harder, curving her three fingers in and out of Clarke. Flicking her tongue over the bundle of nerves, occasionally placing a tender kiss around the exposed flesh.

Clarke gripped Lexa's hair hard; pulling her closer as she clamped her thighs down around her. All the blood seemed to rush to one particular spot before it suddenly erupted throughout her entire body. With a shudder, Clarke uncurled her toes and slumped against the headboard of Lexa's small bad.

"Holy fuck"

Lexa said nothing. She simply joined Clarke at her spot on the bed, a soft smile playing at the corners of her lips. Finally she spoke.

"Did it work?"

"What?"

That smirk was killing her. Clarke blushed, she was absolutely on fire from this post orgasm bliss.

"Do you feel warm now?".


	2. Laundry Day

"Clarke?" She turned.

Octavia had woken up to make herself breakfast and stumbled upon a very disheveled Clarke attempting to sneak back into her own room.

"You disappeared halfway through the party, Where'd you go?" Octavia's gaze shifted from Clarke's eyes to the door of Lexa's room.

"Uhmmmm," _Shit Clarke think! _"I was, uhhh, just getting home.." she lied.

Octavia's gaze returned to focus on Clarke, a look of sudden realization (and possibly relief) washed over Octavia's dark features.

"Oh my god"

"Octavia, it's not what you think, I didn't mean for it to happen, I-"

"Not what I think? You totally hooked up with someone! And you're just now doing your walk of shame back to the house!" Octavia's eyes gleamed. It appeared Octavia knew less than she thought she did.

Clarke quickly got dressed, hoping at least Raven wouldn't be aware of her "walk of shame", and flopped down onto her bed, before suddenly realizing there were articles of clothing that did not belong to her tangled within the sheets.

"Fucking nasty" sighed the girl before she turned to collect her bedding and prepare them for laundry.

Clarke trudged down the stairs to the lower level where the laundry machines were located. She loaded the contaminated bedspread into the washer and started the wash cycle. She turned around to return to her bedroom when she was startled by a new figure blocking the path out of the small room.

"Lexa" she breathed out.

"Clarke" she smirked.

A short moment of silence passed as each girl looked the other over. Lexa took a step closer, Clarke took an involuntary step back.

"I just need to grab some things" stated Lexa.

Clarke didn't respond, she had hardly heard anything the brunette had said. Clarke was too focused on the shape of Lexa's lips as they formed her name. Clarke retreated further as Lexa advanced. With a hard thump, Clarke backed into the spinning dryer behind her. Lexa was again inches away from her. The brunette placed her left hand on Clarke's hip, and the other traveled farther. Clarke couldn't tell what she was going for but Lexa continued to lean past her, reaching for a shelf behind Clarke. Lexa pulled back her arm to reveal a stray sock.

"I was trying to find matching socks" her coy smirk blatant and proud.

Clarke again couldn't speak. All she could do was stare back into Lexa's intense green eyes, and breathe heavy. Lexa turned to go but Clarke caught her arm and pulled her back her body. Lips met and hands flew to grab wherever they could. Clarke's traveled low, gripping and squeezing Lexa's firm body. Lexa traveled higher, hands grabbing and toying with the soft flesh she found there. Clarke's hands traveled further up, trailing Lexa's spine, coming to rest on sturdy shoulders.

Lexa all but ripped Clarke's shirt off, latching her lips onto the pale skin of her neck, and placing rough kisses to her chest. Clarke threw her head back and threaded her hands through Lexa's thick hair. Lexa now shifted so her thigh was directly between Clarke's, pressing into her core. Clarke bit back a soft moan, and Lexa pressed harder. Strong arms grabbed Clarke by the thighs and lifted the blonde onto the spinning dryer. The immediate feeling was intense. Lexa began to fumble with the button of Clarke's jeans, when the blonde stopped her.

"No," breathed Clarke. Lexa immediately began to retract, backing away quickly, Clarke caught her arms, "No I mean, you first." Lexa blushed and nodded. Clarke spun them around and Lexa gently lifted herself onto the machine behind them. Clarke slowly lifted off Lexa's thin t-shirt, and undid the restraints of her jeans. Lexa kicked them off quickly and grazed Clarke's skin with her finger tips.

Clarke began a trail of soft and tender kisses. Starting at Lexa's lips, and trailing down behind her ear, Clarke used this position to gently drop Lexa's underwear. Lexa ran her fingers through Clarke's golden locks, tugging just the slightest bit every time Clarke bit down on her tender skin. Lexa pressed herself to Clarke, grinding every inch of skin she could onto her. Pale hands slid all over darker skin. Pausing to cup, pinch, and toy with sensitive flesh. One hand traveled low, pausing to gently stroke the wet region below. It was Lexa's turn to moan now, and Clarke wanted to make sure she had plenty of reason too. Her fingers explored the new area below. Teasing and moving agonizing slow. Lexa attempted to press her hand further, but Clarke withheld. Lexa's eyes opened to fixate on Clarke's.

"I'm not going to beg you". At the sudden statement Clark withdrew her hand and folded them behind her back. With a sudden confident expression Clarke stared Lexa down, refusing to give into the other girls wanting body.

Lexa looked as if she could cry, her eyes pleaded for Clarke's touch, yet her face remained lustful.

"please" she whispered out. It was enough for Clarke. within seconds Clarke had inserted two of her experienced fingers into Lexa, and the brunette shuddered with a low moan. She placed her arms behind her and let her head fall back. The combined feeling of the running dryer and Clarke's quick fingers made quick work of her. Lexa's breathing increased rapidly, and her eyes shut.

Clarke had never seen the usually stoic girl as expressive as she was now. Normally calm features now twisted to reflect the sensation Clarke generated. She was determined to see her like this as often as possible.

Clarke pressed into Lexa hard, each motion harder and faster, curving in and out as Lexa had done to her the previous night. The thoughts of the recent experience drove Clarke wild. She dropped down, pressing her tongue flat to Lexa's clit, swirling left and right, nipping and sucking, pressing to the bundle of nerves that resided there.

The sudden action caused Lexa to moan louder, practically screaming out. Clarke added another finger. She could feel walls tightening on her fingers as she rocked them back and forth.

Clarke continued her assault on Lexa's lower half while Lexa's hands grabbed at blonde waves. Lexa pressed her closer, eager for more of Clarke.

Lexa was close, Clarke could tell.

Clarke brought her arm back further, and pumped as fast as she could. The muscles began to burn in her forearm but Clarke didn't care, Lexa was worth it.

Unlike Clarke, Lexa gave no warning. Lexa's cries nearly startled Clarke as her orgasm overtook her body. Shaking and shuddering, Lexa slowly eased down from her high. Clark gently lapping at the products of her hard work.

Lexa leaned forward to press her head to Clarke's bare shoulder, trying to recover her breath. Clarke traced patterns on the tan skin before her, and with an ever so coy smile she breathed out, "Pay back sweetheart".


	3. Baseball T

About a week had passed since Clarke's last excursion with Lexa. Classes had begun, and the housemates had settled into a routine. Today was Wednesday, the day of the week Raven had declared as restaurant night. This week, Octavia had chosen some sort of health-nut vegetarian restaurant on the edge of town. Despite the fact that she had no interest in such a type of cuisine, Clarke was actually looking forward to the dinner. She thought of it as an excuse to get to know Lexa better. Clarke had previously warned Lexa that their relationship (whatever it was) could not become common knowledge to Octavia.

In the past week, Octavia's interest in the athletic brunette grew sharply. She was practically a full on fan girl. Every second she wasn't in the room, Octavia was "Lexa this...and Lexa that". It was beginning to drive Clarke insane. Not to mention aggravate her. Clarke wasn't typically jealous, but Octavia needed to stop. Sure, the smaller girl had no idea as to the secret relationship, and Octavia assumed neither of them were interested in each other. However, Clarke found herself becoming more and more agitated by each flirty glance Octavia threw at Lexa.

Nevertheless, Clarke was excited. Excited to actually talk to Lexa and get to know her. Not that Clarke didn't enjoy the time they spent together, _because she_ _definitely enjoyed Lexa's company. _

Clarke had noticed her initial feelings of lust and developed into more. She began to feel butterflies. She just hoped Lexa felt them too.

At 5:45, Clarke was the first to arrive. Each roommate had their respective responsibilities to attend to before dinner. Lexa had to finish up with softball practice, Raven had an autos class that ends around 6. And Octavia was at the gym with her personal trainer. While she waited for her friends to arrive, Clarke thought about her relationship with Lexa. If you could even call it that. They only had sex like twice. Clarke definitely wanted more, that was for sure. She was really hoping this dinner would help her get to know Lexa better, and decide if a relationship would be worthwhile. Not to mention she didn't even know if Lexa wanted a relationship. _Damn, _thought Clarke, _relationships are hard._

Clarke had had a few relationships before. Never anything to serious. The most extensive relationship she had ever been in was with a guy named Finn. Before Raven and Clarke became friends, they both dated Finn, _at the same time. _Neither knew of the other, but when word got out, they were able to rally together and kick him to the curb.

Before she knew it, Lexa was settling herself into the seat beside her.

"Hi" was all Clarke managed to say. _Fuck this girl really fucked with her ability to speak. _

Lexa had changed and was freshly showered. She smelled earthly. Clarke could pick up each individual scent of Lexa's body wash. It made her smell like nature. Lexa smiled at her.

"Hey". Lexa was wearing one of her baseball t shirts. It had blue sleeves and a white body with the words "Tri-Kru Baseball" printed on the back.

Clarke really didn't know how to begin the conversation but she wanted to tell Lexa what she was thinking.

"So….Lexa?" she paused.

"So...Clarke." she mimicked.

"I wanted to talk to you….about us."

"oh...um okay."

"Look I know we don't necessarily know each other that well yet, but i'd like to. I'm not gonna lie, I like you. I think you're beautiful and I want to get to know you more first, but I'm open to any possibility."

The words came pouring out of her mouth like liquid. Before she could stop herself, she had spilled everything. Lexa stared back at her for a moment, seeming to take the time to soak in Clarke's mass of words.

"Yes"

Clarke looked at the brunette bewildered, "Yes what?"

"Yes, I agree, I too have mutual feelings and would like to get to know you better." Clarke grinned, unable to hold back the blush erupting on her cheeks.

"Okay Lexa, I'd really like that. But if you wouldn't mind, Octavia is still pretty into you. And I really don't want her to think I 'stole you away' or something like that".

"I understand, I have noticed the odd looks she gives me"

The two girls shared a small laugh before the other two roommates joined them. The four ate in comfortable conversation, laughing and joking, just having an altogether good time.

A good time until Octavia tried making a move on Lexa. At first, Lexa didn't notice it. But Octavia's hand on her thigh became more and more apparent as the conversation progressed. Every now and then Octavia would squeeze and move her hand further up her thigh. Lexa shot Clarke a look, and then nodded down to Octavia's barely visible hand.

Without thinking Clarke aimed kick at Octavia's foot, instead she missed and hit Raven square on the knee cap, causing her reflexes to knock over a large cup of water and spill all over Clarke's shirt. Startled by the sudden outburst, Octavia removed her hand from Lexa's tanned thigh. Lexa jumped up to aid Clarke.

"Here Clarke, I'll help clean you up" she said as she took Clarke by the hand and led her away to the bathrooms. Once in the safety of the women's bathroom, Lexa laughed audibly.

"Nice save Clarke"

"Hey, I was just thinking on my toes, or, I suppose with them" _Clarke would have to remember to apologize to Raven later. _"But you know what?" she laughed.

"What?"

"We make a pretty good team, Captain". A moment of silence passed between the lovers. Clarke had completely forgotten about the drenched shirt she was currently wearing. That was until Lexa said, "Well, we can't just leave you in these wet clothes."

The two girls moved over into one of the tight stalls and latched the door behind them. Lexa picked up Clarke by the backs of her thighs and held her gently against the stall door. Clothes were discarded quicker than lightning and soon both girls were craving more. Lexa wasted no time inserting a finger into Clarke and pumping in and out. Her left palm flat against the stall door above Clarke's shoulder, the other buried inside the blonde. Strong fingers curved and twisted, Lexa stroked in and out making quick work of Clarke. They had little time. Soon the roommates would begin to worry and come looking. It was just then that the bathroom door swung open and some unknown patron entered the stall besides them.

Lexa froze, unsure of what to do.

Clarke looked her in the eye, and wrapped her hand around Lexa's wrist, pushing her deeper inside herself. "Keep going" she mouthed.

This did wonders for Lexa. She could hardly contain herself from biting into Clarke and eliciting the loudest, filthiest moan she could. But Lexa knew better.

Her fingers flew. Speeding in and out, palm pressing against Clarke's most sensitive nerves. Lexa tried her best to keep them quiet. She stifled Clarke's moan with her mouth, silencing her with each kiss.

It was getting difficult to keep the rocking noise down. If Clarke didn't finish soon, the woman besides them would surely know,

Lexa put everything she could into Clarke. Adding two fingers to total 3, spreading them and turning, twisting inside of her. doing everything in her power to get it just right there. Obviously she hit it because seconds later Clarke came tumbling down from her crippling orgasm. Panting as quietly as she could, Clarke regained her breath.

"I have a spare shirt in my softball bag, give me two minutes and I'll be right back."

Clarke kept Lexa's shirt longer than she should have. Clarke just really liked the smell of Lexa's spare baseball T. She took it as a sign that her and Lexa would one day become more.

Clarke wore it to sleep most nights, not that she would tell Lexa that. Clarke guessed she just enjoyed the feeling of being near Lexa, and the shirt was as close as she could get to actually sleeping next to her lover.

That is until friday night. Octavia and Raven were again throwing some massive party for God knows why, and Clarke was bored. She had confined herself to her room in an attempt to give Lexa some space. She had sat down to draw but found she just didn't have it in her tonight. As an art major, this was Clarke's most frustrating moment. She decided to put it aside and attempt to fall asleep. Not thirty minutes had passed when Clarke's door open softly, the loud crash of music and voices filled her room.

Lexa's green eye peered at her from between the door frame.

"Can I come in?" Clarke sat up and pat the space besides her on the bed. Lexa obliged and occupied the empty space.

"What's up Lexa?"

"I just didn't want to be alone tonight. Can I stay with you?" Clarke's heart softened at the vulnerable expression on Lexa's face. The brunette looked a lot younger, her eyes clean of the thick black eyeliner Lexa usually displays.

"Yeah of course Lexa, is something wrong?"

"No," she smiled, "I just felt a bit lonely and want to be close to you right now." Clarke internally fist bumped.

"Yeah sure come here" Clarke stretched out her arm to embrace Lexa, at first she looked hesitant, but soon she gave in and leaned into Clarke's touch. Lexa burrowed her head under Clarke's chin, and the blonde absentmindedly stroked her back and toyed with brunette locks. Lexa felt so at ease. She hadn't felt this comfortable in years. After suffering a heartbreaking loss, Lexa found it difficult to be vulnerable around others. Lexa's eyelids drooped, she could feel them slowly getting heavier until they felt like lead.

Clarke had hardly noticed Lexa had fallen asleep on her. With a soft smile she placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, and tucked her under the covers. Then, Clarke wrapped herself in the same blankets, and fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions for the future of this story (i.e. suggestions for sex scenarios) feel free to PM me.**


	4. Red Handed

Lexa sat quietly at her desk, not very invested in her essay when the door swung open and Clarke entered. Before Lexa could speak Clarke was pulling her up by the collar of her plaid shirt, and pinning her to the adjacent wall.

A pale thigh pressed between Lexa's darker ones and Lexa let fly a slight moan.

"Clarke...what..are you… doing?" Lexa whispered between kisses. Clarke stopped unbuttoning Lexa's shirt and locked eyes with her, Clarke's dark blue eyes somehow seemed darker to Lexa.

"I had a lecture with Professor Binns, he droned on and on. All I could think about was you." she practically moaned.

Soon Clarke's hands returned to the buttons of Lexa's shirt and before long Lexa was completely naked.

Lexa had just managed to remove Clarke's top when a knock resounded on the bedroom door.

"Fucking shit!" cried Clarke.

Without hesitation Clarke practically threw herself into Lexa's crowded closet. Lexa herself dove under the covers in an ill attempt to cover her bare skin.

The door swung open to reveal a pink faced Octavia, and a rather uninterested Raven.

"OH, uhm… I'm sorry Lexa, were we interrupting your uhmm…" Octavia's face flushed, "_alone time?_"

_Great._ Now Octavia and Raven thought she was masturbating.

Raven now looked increasingly interested in the display before her. Her brown eyes caught Clarke's shirt and shot back up to meet Lexa's terrified green ones.

_Raven knew._

"Well anyways, sorry to catch you at a bad time," again Octavia's face grew warmer, "but I- we, were wondering if you'd like to go to a party with me-us"

Lexa was completely unable to answer, so Octavia continued.

"Raven is meeting some guy named Wick she's been hooking up with, and I was sorta hoping you'd come so I don't get stuck alone."

Again Lexa was frozen in place. She was currently being asked out by one roommate, while another knew she was hooking up with the third one, and that said third person was currently half naked, hiding in her closet of all places.

"Or you know, if you don't want to I can ask Clarke I guess" Octavia's gaze dropped a bit and she seemed incredibly nervous.

"Oh Octavia, I get the feeling Clarke's a little busy at the moment" smirked Raven. Octavia shot her friend a curious look before returning her gaze to Lexa's.

"I'll let you..uhm..finish up here...and you can let me know if you wanna come or not" with one final blush, Octavia left the room and returned to her own.

Raven, however, remained.

"Clarke if you're in here, which I'm like 90% sure you are, I wish you the best of luck." Clarke poked her head out of Lexa's closet. "Oh wow what a cliche hiding spot, were you trying for the most ironic place to hide your lesbian relationship?" Raven laughed and left the room.

"I suppose we should get dressed and I should sneak back to my room now," Clarke sighed.

"I'm so mortified," Lexa barely whispered, "that was the most uncomfortable, awkward situation in my life. And we didn't even get to do it first." Clarke laughed at Lexa's words.

"We still have plenty of time to do that later."

"I mean seriously, the girl crushing on me completely oblivious to the fact that my girlfriend was-" Clarke gasped slightly at the use of the term, Lexa once again froze, "I'm sorry it just slipped out, I understand if you don't wanna put a label on it or anything I know we didn't really talk about it before and I-" Lexa's endless ramble was cut short by Clarke's lips on hers.

"I don't mind the term, Lexa. It's nice."

Clarke eventually managed to sneak back to her room, claiming to have been there the entire time.

Both Clarke and Lexa attended the party with Raven and Octavia, although the lovers split from the group for a quickie in the bathroom.

Lexa slept peacefully that night, the ghost of a smile gracing her lips.

**Sorry it's so short, and very late. I have been pretty busy with outside factors but hopefully I will have more time to update chapters this week. Open to any suggestions, please give feed back. Rate and review, folks!**


	5. O-Face

Clarke's grip on the red solo cup tightened. Cheap warm beer sloshed over the crinkled sides and onto her fingers. Clarke hardly noticed.

Her cup was now empty, and it's contents stained the dull carpet below.

From her position on the wall, Clarke had a direct view of Lexa and Octavia sitting on the couch. Lexa nodded her head softly to the droning bass of some random song playing throughout the house.

Octavia had decided to throw a party at their house tonight.

The walls of Clarke's new home shuddered with the beat of music and the cheers of intoxicated adolescents.

But that wasn't what had Clarke so enraged.

She doubt Lexa had even noticed, her blue green eyes were glazed over, the effects of the cheap alcohol clearly evident on her features. Octavia sat adjacent to her on the couch, _where Clarke should be right now_, the brunette's tan hand resting on Lexa's thigh. Lexa was blissfully unaware of Octavia's advances, _but Clarke wasn't_. She was painfully aware of the small girls interest in _her _girlfriend.

The sudden appearance of a hand on Clarke's shoulder shocked Clarke back into the real world.

Raven had arrived at her side.

"She's stealing your woman, Griffin. Are you gonna kick her ass?" inquired the tipsy mechanic.

"No," grumbled Clarke, "I can't, Octavia can't know."

"Why not? Did Octavia call dibs or something" she chuckled.

"Essentially, yes." spat Clarke. Raven's dumbfounded expression startled Clarke once again.

"You can't be serious, you are letting your friend make drunken moves on your girl all because she saw her first? Clarke I know you and O are close, but come on. Octavia may have called dibs but that sort of thing doesn't work in relationships. Lexa made her choice."

Clarke said nothing. She just continued to burn holes in the hand that currently stroked lazy patterns on _her_ girlfriend's thigh.

Clarke was conflicted. She wanted to avoid hurting her friend, but at the same time, Lexa and Clarke were together. Octavia didn't have a claim on anyone, Lexa is a person, not an object. No one owns Lexa.

Clarke altogether dropped the red plastic cup she once drank from when Octavia leaned into Lexa. Placing a hand on her strong bicep, and whispering something, presumably flirty, into Lexa's ear, Clarke had had enough.

Octavia was getting too bold. She needed to calm that girl down.

Clarke pulled out her phone, and brought up Lexa's number. She sent out a quick text to her lover.

_Bathroom, 5 min. DON'T let Octavia make you late._

Lexa didn't respond, she just smirked at the space where Clarke had been previously.

"Where are you going?" pleaded a tipsy Octavia.

"Bathroom."

Lexa turned the knob to the quaint bathroom and was immediately slammed against the other side of the door.

A pair of familiar lips pressed against her own and Lexa nearly giggled into the blonde's lips.

"Are you drunk? You taste like cheap beer."

"Drunk? No. Horny? Hell yes." Clarke wasted no time running her hand roughly through Lexa's wet folds, not bothering to stifle any noises the brunette made. Clarke wanted other people to hear. Specifically she wanted Octavia to hear, to know Lexa wasn't interested.

Clarke bit down hard on Lexa's weak spots. right behind her ear, on her pulse point, her collarbone. Clarke knew Lexa's body better then anything. After months of practicing she had learned how to work the strong girl's body.

Within minutes Lexa was moaning.

Clarke pressed her left hand up under Lexa's bra, grabbing hard and pinching the flesh she found there. Her other hand was less teasing. Her strong fingers worked Lexa's body from below, pumping in and out of her quivering girlfriend.

Lexa already had bruises forming. Clarke's mouth painted the tan flesh between her breasts and along her neck. Octavia would definitely see those.

Three fingers into the brunette and there's a knock on the door. A very drunk Octavia calls out to the occupants.

"LEXA? ARE YOU IN THERE? I WANNA DANCE WITH YOU!" Clarke momentarily ceased her actions and made eye contact with Lexa's blue green ones.

"_What do we do?" _mouthed Lexa. Clarke hesitated for only a moment, before her grin grew wide and her eyes dark. Lexa didn't know if she was turned on by Clarke's boldness, or-

no yeah she was definitely turned on.

Clarke resumed her efforts with twice as much enthusiasm as before. Lexa's moans grew louder and more harsh, burning her throat as she sputtered between waves of pleasure.

Clarke stroked her harder and harder, determined to string out this orgasm for as long as she could. She wanted Octavia to hear exactly how uninterested Lexa was in her.

On the other side of the door the party had stopped. The 40 or so people that showed up sat stunned at the magnitude of Lexa's orgasm. It shook the house more than the reverberating bass of the obnoxious techno music.

Octavia stood before the door, her hand still poised to knock, as her mouth gaped open in the shape of an O. Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

Raven looked on in worry. This was _not_ how she had hoped the night would go. She loved both of her friends and she felt empathetic towards the smaller girl. Octavia didn't know about the relationship between the two other roommates. This wasn't fair to her.

Octavia retreated back into her room.

Back inside the small bathroom, Clarke washed her hands clean of the aftermath of Lexa's orgasm.

Despite wanting to make a point to Octavia, she now realized she could have very easily hurt her friend greatly. Although Clarke loved Lexa, she felt very guilty about her actions tonight. Octavia needed to know, or move on. Clarke wasn't sure how to proceed.

Later that night when everyone had returned to their homes, Clarke snuck into Lexa's room.

"Hey," she whispered to her sleeping lover.

"Clarke, I had fun and all, but you really wore me out earlier." whispered the brunette.

"No silly," Clarke giggled. She kissed the taller girls nose and climbed under the covers with her, "I just wanted cuddles."

"You were totally jealous, weren't you?" Smirked Lexa.

"What? No! I told you, just horny." lied Clarke. Lexa smiled down at Clarke, but her smile faded when she saw the concern etched into the blonde's features.

"You're worried about Octavia, aren't you?"

"It felt like a good idea at the time, but now I feel horrible. We need to help Octavia get over you somehow."

"I can't help that I'm this sexy, honestly it's a curse" Clarke playfully nudged her girlfriend away, "seriously though, I might be able to help with that."

"Really? How?"

"I'll tell you in the morning, but for now, as much as I love cuddling with you, and trust me I do, it's not safe for you to stay here over night, Especially with Octavia thinking I'm hooking up with some stranger."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Clarke kissed her girlfriend sweetly once more, "Goodnight."


	6. Haaaaaaaaaaave you met Lincoln?

Clarke woke up groggy and displeased. She honestly felt like telling Octavia about her relationship so she would finally be able to sleep next to Lexa.

Telling Octavia.

That's something she would have to get around too. _Someday_.

Clarke busied herself with making pancakes. Soon the warm scent filled the entire house. The smell of pancakes brought a drowsy Lexa into the kitchen.

"Summathafurmeh?" sputtered out Lexa. In her sleep-deprived state Lexa sounded intoxicated. Her eyes lolled back and she hung her head to one side. She slumped in her stool at the counter and rested her cheek on her shoulder; eyes completely shut.

The display before her was enough to make her giggle. Lexa looked absolutely adorable.

Her hair in a messy ponytail, no make up, athletic shorts, and a t-shirt from the day before.

This side of Lexa looked so at ease. So vulnerable. So, innocent.

"I'm sorry what was that sweetheart?" giggled Clarke between pancake flips.

"some of that for me?" repeated Lexa, slightly more awake this time.

Clarke set two medium sized pancakes onto a plate before her girlfriend. The golden brown cakes before her did wonders to wake up Lexa. Her eyes opened suddenly, as if she had sprung to life.

The smaller blonde came to sit beside the brunette, and placed a loving kiss to her temple.

"Thanks babe" replied Lexa, leaning into Clarke's touch.

They sat like this for a moment. Just sitting calmly with each other, enjoying the peace and quiet.

Suddenly, Clarke felt guilty. Octavia was probably asleep in her room, with remnants of tears staining her tan cheeks, trying to figure out who was in the bathroom the other night with her crush.

Lexa noticed the change in Clarke's expression.

"Clarke, what's wrong?" concern etched into the curves of Lexa's face.

"I'm just worried, and I feel guilty. Because of...you know… Octavia sorta being in love with you."

"Did she tell you she loved me?" Lexa's eyes widened.

"NO! I just meant Raven said she was really upset about the bathroom thing, and she just really likes you."

"Well Clarke, she doesn't own me, you don't have some sort of obligation to her or anything. You are both adults who can make their own decisions. We both consented, you're not to blame."

"I know, but still. She's one of my best friends, and I knowingly hooked up and am secretly dating her crush. That's like a major crime in the best friend hand book or something, I don't know. Raven said she cried last night."

"Well then I guess all we can do is help her move on."

"What do you mean? How?"

"I've got a plan. Don't worry."

Clarke looked to the brunette with affection and adoration.

"Hey Clarke?" Lexa asked, sniffing the air, "weren't you making pancakes?"

"FUCK" Clarke leapt up to remove the now blackened crisp of a pancake from it's place on the stove. Lexa withheld laughter at the sight of such a flustered Clarke.

_A few days later_

"So where exactly are we going?" asked Clarke, settling herself in the passenger seat of Lexa's car.

"I told you, to meet some friends of mine for wings night." smirked Lexa. Raven and Octavia settled into the back, the smallest of the girls had barely uttered a word since the bathroom incident, at least she hadn't said anything around Lexa.

After about 20 minutes of driving, Lexa pulled into a quaint parking lot near a typical looking bar restaurant combo.

"What is this place?" inquired Raven.

"It's like Buffalo Wild Wings, but with real chicken. My friends are some what of health freaks."

The place was nice enough. It had several different T.V.'s each with a different sports game playing. From where she could see, Clarke noticed a group of rough looking guys sitting around a soccer match.

Lexa approached them with confidence. Clarke internally screamed at her girlfriend not to piss off the scary looking dudes (with gigantic muscles and covered in tribal tattoos). But Lexa walked straight up to one of the bigger guys with a long beard, and punched him roughly on the shoulder.

The man went from pissed at being distracted from the game, to school girl giddy at seeing Lexa. Clearly Clarke did not recognize these men as Lexa's friends. He picked Lexa up about the waist and swung her around in circles.

The girls joined Lexa around the enormous table.

The bearded man, introduced as Gustus set Lexa down with the grace and gentleness of a swan.

Lexa then introduced the remaining friends as Nyko, Khai, and Lincoln.

Clarke noticed Lexa make eye contact with Lincoln, the two shared a knowing look before Lexa glanced at Octavia, and then back at Lincoln.

The group of contrasting individuals immediately launched into immersive conversations.

"What was that I just saw?" questioned Clarke.

"I told Lincoln about Octavia, told him she was single, and he should chat her up a bit. I'm sort of a god when it comes to matchmaking." Lexa shrugged.

"So you're setting up one of your best friends with the girl crushing on you to get her off your hands?"

"Hey now, don't sound defensive, he's legitimately interested in her. He won't hurt her I promise." Lexa reassured her with a smile.

As the group ordered their food and drank and talked, Clarke noticed Lexa was absolutely right.

She was a matchmaking god.

Octavia seemed to completely forget about the mysterious bathroom girl, and now focused her attention on Lincoln. Not that Clarke blamed her, he certainly was an attractive dude. Broad muscular shoulders, tall and tan. A brute looking guy with a sensitive side. He definitely seemed Octavia's type.

As they made their way out of the restaurant, Lincoln and Octavia exchanged numbers, a smile plastered on both of their faces.

"So do you think she's finally getting over you?" chirped Raven sarcastically.

**Author's Note**

**Sorry this is quite short, I'm honestly a little bit lost on how to continue this or finish it, if anyone has suggestions or scenarios they want included, feel free to PM me.**

**I tried to stray away from all the sex for a bit, to show that Clarke and Lexa's relationship is more then just sex.**

**P.S. if any of you like Pitch Perfect and ship Beca+Chloe, I'm hopefully seeing the sequel on Friday if you would like me to write for that pairing as well.**

**Thank you guys so much for following/favoriting/reviewing and everything, this is honestly more then I had expected when I posted the first chapter!**


	7. Coming Home To A Surprise

Clarke danced from one end of the living room to the other, her feet gliding across the dingy carpet.

She was currently cooking dinner, a.k.a. Clarke's mother's recipe for homemade pasta. The other three girls had late classes, or softball practice, or whatever the hell Octavia was doing that particular day, and Clarke was left alone.

Lately Octavia's mood had shifted significantly, she no longer moped about the house and instead actually smiled again. Lexa's matchmaking did wonders on the smaller brunette, Lincoln served as a very willing distraction from Octavia's previous heartache.

Thus, Clarke attempted to do as much as she could for her roommate, including preparing a home cooked meal.

By now Clarke had pasta sauce on her forehead. How it got there she had no clue. She was an absolute mess, but Clarke didn't really mind.

As the water finally came to a boil, Octavia returned home. Kicking off her shoes, Octavia beamed up at the taller blonde.

"Did you make all this?"

"Yeah of course! Who else would have?" smirked Clarke.

"That's so sweet!"

"Well, you guys had pretty rough schedules today, so I decided you could all use a nice meal."

Octavia flashed a pearly smile and fluttered over to her room, Clarke could hear her talking to someone on the phone. She was giggling, it was probably Lincoln.

Soon Raven followed suit, appearing in the doorway, smiling at Clarke, complimenting the meal, and then retreating to her own room.

The noodles will be done soon, yet Lexa had yet to arrive. Clarke worried she might miss the little feast when in sprung Lexa, sweaty and sore from the day's practice.

"Hey Lexa!" cheered Clarke. Lexa smiled warmly at the blonde, checking to make sure they were alone, Lexa swept in for a short but sweet kiss. Clarke thread her fingers behind Lexa's neck, pulling her down to meet her lips again.

"As nice as this is," whispered Clarke between kisses, "you, my dear, need a shower."

Lexa laughed softly, "care to join me?" Lexa's eyes went from playful to sultry in seconds, she was serious.

"Give me two minutes, I have to put the sauce on low and drain the noodles, we will make it quick though." winked Clarke.

Lexa all but threw her softball bag down at the door, racing to the bathroom to start the hot water. Clarke scampered over to the kitchen, doing her best to keep the dinner hot for when they eat. Then she scurried over to the unlocked bathroom door. There she found an already naked Lexa waiting for her.

Clarke was immediately grabbed by the shirt collar and pressed against the countertop. Lexa put on loud music, presumably to cover their moans.

Clarke's waist hit the marble counter, Lexa's hands on either side holding her there. The brunette's lips hovered over the blonde's, teasing her.

The painfully slow pace abruptly changed to desperate and wanting. Hands flying to unbutton Clarke's shirt, nearly ripping them off in the process. Lexa's hands found Clarke's newly exposed skin, fingers splayed across the pale skin. Clarke cupped her girlfriend from behind, giving the tan cheeks a firm squeeze before sliding up to tangle in unruly chestnut locks.

Lexa's hands slide up under the black bra, teasing and rubbing Clarke's sensitive skin. The blonde let out a soft moan onto Lexa's lips, receiving a small bite on her fuller bottom lip.

Lexa suddenly grabbed Clarke by the back of her thighs, and lifted her up onto the counter, the blonde responded by wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist, locking her into her embrace.

Soon the room was filled with steam, and not just from the shower.

Lexa released Clarke's lips, backing away from the shorter girl and climbing into the hot shower. Clarke removed the rest of her clothing and followed after her.

The hot water hit Clarke, but it was nothing compared to the intensity of the heat of Lexa. The girl was practically on fire, her skin steamed and the sweaty stickiness of Lexa began to melt away.

Lexa pressed Clarke face first to the cool tile, so her ass was right up against Lexa's core. She placed rough kisses to Clarke's shoulders, biting and sucking, leaving marks left and right across her pale skin.

The taller girl's left hand reached around to firmly grab Clarke's breast, squeezing her nipple and twisting it slightly. Her other hand pressed further down her front, stopping to trace patterns on Clarke's thighs. Stroking the soft skin there, Lexa avoided Clarke's most sensitive area.

After a few minutes Clarke pleaded, "Lexa, please I need you."

"You need me to do what?"

"Fuck. Me. Lexa"

"How?"

Clarke struggled with her words as Lexa dipped her finger down into her folds, teasing her clit with light short flicks.

"Hard." was all she managed to say. But it was all she needed. Lexa plunged her two fingers into Clarke. The blonde let out a loud gasp as Lexa began to rock in and out of her tight core. Clarke braced herself on the tile wall, the coolness of her front contrasted with the intense heat behind her.

Lexa worked her hard, pinning her to the wall with her body as her hands worked mercilessly on Clarke's. The speed and intensity of Lexa's fingers began to increase, Clarke began to moan.

"Fucking shit Lexa...Keep..going… Oh god babe….Fuck" Clarke was now struggling to stand, the feeling of Lexa's body pressed against her own combined with her amazing work on Clarke's front, was mind blowing.

Pale legs trembled, Clarke was going weak in the knees, she could feel her orgasm approaching. She steadied herself against the wall and prepared for release, what she hadn't expected was Lexa biting down roughly on her pulse point just as she thrust a third finger inside of her, causing Clarke to jump to her climax, coming suddenly with such power Clarke was out of breath.

Clarke relied on the tiled wall for support, Lexa had pulled back to place tender kisses on all the marks she had given the blonde.

"We need to finish up here," panted Clarke.

Lexa giggled, "I think you just did."

"No, I mean, we need to have dinner, the foods been ready."

"Okay, you're right."

The two got dressed in a hurry, Clarke putting her shirt back on and tidying herself up, and sneaking back into the kitchen. Lexa grabbed her towel and turned off the loud music, sneaking back to her room to get dressed.

The dinner progressed as usual, Octavia had returned to her old self, obsessing over her latest crush, Lincoln. Raven discussed her current relationship with Wick. Lexa told the girls about various pieces of softball drama, and Clarke listened intently, sharing her opinion when appropriate and offering humorous side notes here and there.

All seemed to be well again amongst the four girls. Clarke was happy, she smiled warmly at the wonderful girls around her.

_Perhaps now Octavia could know about her secret relationship with Lexa, then they wouldn't have to sneak around anymore._


	8. Final Chapter

It had been several weeks now and Octavia and Lincoln were pretty much official.

Lincoln, in Clarke's opinion, was undoubtedly the sweetest person Octavia has ever been with in the past. He brought her a single white lily on a regular basis, which Octavia took to wearing behind her ear. With each fresh day a fresh new flower fell gracefully within her long dark locks.

The tall muscular young man was perfect for Clarke's best friend. He was gentle and sweet and caring, but still rugged and daring and adventurous enough to keep the brunettes interest.

Raven, had thoroughly progressed in her studies, taking on the challenge of fixing up an old battered motorcycle she found in her uncle's garage over break. The mechanic claimed it was totally for experience in her field and not solely to look even more so like a complete bad ass.

As for Clarke and Lexa, the couple had settled don into a comfortable routine. They had become accustomed to using code words, such as "going for a jog" or "doing some last minute laundry" to escape their roommates gaze to "work up a completely different kind of sweat" and "air their dirty laundry".

Raven of course had known for a long time that half of her roommates were shacking up behind closed doors. However Clarke had yet to confront Octavia, for fear that she may have betrayed her friend's trust.

As Clarke and Lexa were about to discover, such a conversation was completely unnecessary.

It was a typical tuesday night.

Meaning Octavia was busy celebrating her annual "Taco Tuesday" with Lincoln, and Raven had her late engineering class.

That meant Clarke and Lexa didn't have to bother with excuses or code words.

The two lovers opted for a more domestic date night then their typical "lets fuck as quick as we can before Octavia becomes suspicious".

They situated themselves onto the love seat in the living area of their shared home, Clarke's lags stretched across Lexa's lap, the television alive with old reruns of Clarke's favorite show. A full glass of red wine for each of the young women sat forgotten on the dark stained coffee table.

The lights had been dimmed low, and the young lovers were too enamored with each other and the feel of their lips to hear the front door open and close softly.

Soft footsteps padded softly across the carpeting, pattering over to adjacent couch where the roommates explored each other lovingly.

Nor did the young girls here the couch springs as the squeaked with the weight of someone settling into the cushions. The figure found the forgotten remote on the floor beside Lexa's feet, bent to retrieve it and switched the channel to the latest women's Soccer game.

"Clarke," Lexa giggled, "don't brush my ankle like that, you know I'm ticklish".

Lexa felt Clarke pull away and gazed into her perplexed expression, it was then Lexa realized both of Clarke's hands were threaded in her dark curls.

"Did you change the channel?" murmured Clarke incredulously.

The two girls exchanged confused glances until they suddenly became aware of a presence beside them.

Octavia gave nearly no indication that she had even noticed either girl beside her.

"Octavia?" Clarke asked bewildered, "how long have you been there?"

Without turning her glance from the luminescent screen, "Oh long enough, but don't worry this isn't exactly news".

"Did Raven tell you?" burned Lexa, a mixture of fear and anger swimming behind her eyes.

"Oh god no, you guys are so obvious. Honestly Clarke, How many times can you do the laundry in one week?"

"So, you've known, and you never said anything?" questioned Clarke.

"I figured I'd tell you when you decided to tell me, but you were taking too long."

"Where's Lincoln?" Lexa had not seen any sign of the large man since Octavia announced herself.

"Oh he's not feeling up to Taco Tuesday, apparently he had some bad Chinese food with his friends for Mandarin Monday."

Clarke began to giggle, "does your boyfriend have a theme for every meal of the week?"

"Pretty much" laughed Octavia.

The three girls sat in comfortable silence, watching the glowing television program until the fourth roommate returned from a late lecture, which she some how managed to get several circle bruises on her neck from.

The other three decided to let it slip for tonight, they would hound her tomorrow to find out where Raven really goes on Tuesday nights.


End file.
